Star Trek Nemesis
| date=2379| stardate=56844.9| author=J.M. Dillard| published=Hardcover - December 2002| pages=227| ISBN=ISBN 0743457722| movie=movie| image= | release=13 December 2002| story= , & Brent Spiner| screenplay=John Logan| director= | producer=Rick Berman| comic=no| |}} 'Star Trek: Nemesis' was the tenth ''Star Trek feature film, and the last to feature the characters of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Publisher's description Remus – mysterious sister world to Romulus. A planet where hope surrendered to darkness long ago. A planet whose inhabitants have been without a voice for generations. But that's about to change. Earth – home to Starfleet, where the crew of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|U.S.S. Enterprise NCC-1701-E]] gathers under the crystal blue skies of an Alaskan day to celebrate the wedding of Will Riker and Deanna Troi. The joy of the day is overshadowed only by the knowledge that this is the last time they will all be together, as soon-to-be Captain Riker and his ship's counselor, Deanna Troi, will shortly be departing for their new ship. Captain Jean-Luc Picard and the Enterprise crew are suddenly diverted for an unexpected diplomatic mission to the planet Romulus. Longtime enemies of the Federation, the Romulans have expressed their desire to initiate negotiations that will hopefully lead to a long-awaited unity in the galaxy. But upon their arrival on Romulus, the Enterprise crew is faced with a threat that could lead to the destruction of the planet Earth, and Picard comes face to face with a man who may prove to be his most dangerous adversary yet...and a surprisingly personal nemesis. Summary The Romulan Star Empire is currently in a normal day. Praetor Hiren of the Imperial Romulan Senate is holding a meeting. The controversial Shinzon, allied with Senator Tal'Aura and Commander Donatra, planted a thalaron radiation device in the Romulan Senate chamber, via Tal'Aura, as a gift. Soon, Hiren and the Senate were dead and a large power vacuum had just begun to form... William T. Riker and Deanna Troi are at their wedding ceremony in Valdez, Alaska. Things are going well, but feelings of sadness engross them all as Riker and Troi prepare to leave for the starship , and Beverly Crusher prepares to go to Starfleet Medical. As these mixed feelings continue, plans for the Federation's demise are held deep within the heart of the Romulan Star Empire... En route to the wedding ceremony on Betazed, the crew encounter a positronic signature emanating from the planet Kolarus III. They stop off to find the android B-4, who quickly becomes Data's main interest. Meanwhile, Vice Admiral Kathryn Janeway informs CaptainJean-Luc Picard that the is due for peace talks on Romulus with the new praetor, Shinzon. So, the Enterprise makes a course correction and heads towards Romulus, as the plans for the Federation's demise are set into motion... Shinzon turns out to be a clone of Picard, but still claims himself as Shinzon of Remus. He seems to want peace on the outside, but to cure an incurable disease, Shinzon needs Picard's blood. So, Shinzon and his viceroy, Vkruk, abduct Picard. Data goes undercover (as B-4), rescues Picard and together they make it back to Enterprise. Once aboard, the Enterprise leaves Romulan space. Meanwhile, Deanna Troi is still recovering from Shinzon's telepathic rape, and Shinzon cloaks the Scimitar, departing for the Federation, en route behind Enterprise... Soon, Picard learns of a battle fleet that the Enterprise is to join, but are attacked prematurely. With the help of new ally, Commander Donatra, and the telepathic pathway between Deanna Troi and Vkruk, the Scimitar is severely damaged at the Baasen Rift. However, Shinzon still has weapons and shields; while the Enterprise is a sitting duck, Riker and Worf are out battling a Reman assault force sent to retrieve Picard. Meanwhile, the Scimitar fires at the Enterprise's bridge, blowing the viewscreen apart, causing air to rush out of the bridge. Having nowhere to grip, Branson is sucked out into space screaming, while the Ops officer struggles to maintain her grip on her station. Data hangs onto Picard's chair, and Deanna is nearly pulled out of her chair, but she manages to grip her console in time. Eventually, the force-shields come up, then Picard orders Troi to ram the Scimitar. This prevents Shinzon from using his cloaking device or disruptors. Shinzon then orders the thalaron radiation device to destroy the Enterprise and her crew, but Picard rushes to stop thais, while Data has other plans... While Picard and Shinzon engage in an eerie "brother-to-brother" battle, Data, with Geordi LaForge's help, traverses the vacuum of space, saves Picard, and sacrifices himself for the good of the Federation and the Enterprise. When Riker comes back from his bloody battle in which Vkruk was killed, he learns of Data's death. When the Enterprise returns, she begins a massive refit. The new crew, which consists of LaForge, Worf, and several others, gathers together, while Riker and Troi leave for the Titan. A new age dawns in Federation history as the new Praetor – Tal'Aura – informs the Federation that the Romulans are seriously interested in talking, and Riker is sent, aboard the Titan, to deal with these new Romulan peace negotiations. References Characters Movie characters :B-4 • Bezor • • Chagrith • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Donatra • Dralvak • Guinan • Hiren • Kathryn Janeway • Jorvas • • Geordi La Forge • Martin Madden • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Sabrun • Shinzon • Spot • Suran • Tal'Aura • • Thexor • Deanna Troi • Vkruk • Worf, son of Mogh • Kolaran raiders Irving Berlin • Noonien Soong Novelization characters :B-4 • Bezor • • Chin • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Donatra • Guinan • Hiren • Kathryn Janeway • Geordi La Forge • Martin Madden • Mbewa • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Shinzon • Spot • Suran • Svana • Tal'Aura • • • • • Deanna Troi • Tvana • Venar • Venora • Vkruk • Worf, son of Mogh Irving Berlin • Borg Queen • Zefram Cochrane • Charles Darwin • God • Sherlock Holmes • Lore • Nosferatu • Robert Picard • Kyle Riker • William Shakespeare • Noonien Soong • Lwaxana Troi • • Yorick Junior Novelization characters :B-4 • Bezor • • Beverly Crusher • Wesley Crusher • Data • Donatra • Guinan • Hiren • Kathryn Janeway • Geordi La Forge • Martin Madden • Jean-Luc Picard • William T. Riker • Shinzon • Spot • Suran • Tal'Aura • • Deanna Troi • Vkruk • Worf, son of Mogh Locations :Alaska • Bassen Rift • bridge • brig • cargo bay • cockpit • Denali Mountains • Earth • engineering • galaxy • Kolarin system • Kolarus III • observation lounge • ready room • Remus • Romulan Senate Chamber • Romulus • Sector 1045 • shuttlebay • sickbay • spacedock • universe Betazed • Celes II • Celesian system • Denab • Fire Caves of Fek'lhr • Gre'thor • gymnasium • Hell • Khitomer • Kholamar Desert • Opal Sea • Romulan Neutral Zone • San Francisco • Starfleet Headquarters • • Xanara system • Zen monastery Starships and vehicles : (Starfleet shuttlecraft) • • ( ) • Kolaran armored car • Kolaran buggy • Scimitar ( ) • • ( ) • ( ) • • [[HMS Beagle|HMS Beagle]] • • • • • • • skimmer • solar catamaran • • • Races and cultures :Android • Betazoid • Bolian • Human (African • Caucasian • Terran) • Klingon • Kolaran • Reman • Romulan Bajoran • Borg • Cardassian • Son'a • Tholian • Vulcan • Xanaran States and organizations :Chateau Picard • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Medical • United Federation of Planets Federation Council • Starfleet Academy • Star Fleet Battle Group Omega • Starfleet Intelligence Ranks and titles :admiral • ambassador • cadet • captain • centurion • chef • chief medical officer • commander • commander-in-chief • copilot • counselor • crewmate • diplomat • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • fleet commander • gunner • helm officer • helmsman • historian • Imzadi • lieutenant • mariner • medic • miner • officer • physician • pilot • politician • praetor • scientist • second-in-command • security officer • senator • senior officer • soldier • spy • tactical officer • teacher • technician • viceroy • vintner • warrior Science and technology :accelerator • access plate • adrenaline • alien • animal • antigrav gurney • antiproton • arrhythmia • atmosphere • biology • blood • bone • brain • cascading biogenic pulse • cloaking device • clone • combadge • command chair • compass • computer • dashboard • deflector shield • dilithium • disruptor • disruptor rifle • DNA • emergency transport unit • EM field • emotion chip •energy • engine • force field • gravity • hair • heart • holodeck • hologram • holographic emitter • hour • humanoid • hypospray • impulse engine • inter-mix chamber • ion storm • kilometer • laser scalpel • memory download • memory port • meter • millisecond • minute • mirror • monitor • musket • myelodysplastic infusion • nova • nuclear radiation • orbit • oxygen • padd • phased shield • phaser cannon • phaser lash • phaser • phaser rifle • photon torpedo • plant • plasma • positronic matrix • protonmicroscope • radiation • regenerative defibrillator • replicator • RNA • robot • scanner • second • serotonin • Shalaft's Syndrome • snow • solar system • space • star • starship • stellar cartography • tachyon • thalaron activation matrix • thalaron generator • thalaron radiation • thruster • tractor beam • transponder • transporter • transporter pad • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen • warp core • warp drive • warp engine • wheel • xenobiology Other references :2267 • 20th century • 21st century • alpha priority communication • Attack pattern Shinzon Theta • auto-destruct • battle-axe • bat • bird • birthday • bluebird • boarding party • bronze • cabbage rose • cassis • cat • Celesian campaign • century • cherry • claustrophobia • clothing • cobra • colony • crystal • dagger • day • deerstalker • Defensive pattern Kirk Epsilon • demon • Denubian seacow • diplomacy • Dominion War • dragon • Earl Grey • empathy • first contact • flower • funeral • • ghoul • glass • gnat • grape • history • homeworld • honeymoon • insect • Jefferies tube • kiss • klaxon • knife • map • marriage • metal • milk • millennia • mountain • movie • music • peace treaty • personal log • philosophy • pictograph • planet • prejudice • psychology • quadrant • racism • red alert • Reman language • reptilian • Ressikan flute • rock • rodent • Romulan ale • rose • scepter • sector • serpent • silver • slavery • smoking pipe • song • spider • spring • star chart • stardate • sugar • suicide • survival ration • swing music • synthehol • tea • telepathy • torch • transparent aluminum • tree • trombone • uniform • vegetable • violin • Vulcan nerve pinch • wedding • wine • year Related stories Pre-''Nemesis'' *'A Time to...' (TNG miniseries) - The A Time to... series chronicles the events on the Enterprise in the year leading up to Nemesis. *'Twilight's Wrath' (Tales of the Dominion War short story) - Twilight's Wrath depicts Shinzon’s career as a soldier and his rise to power in the Dominion War. Post-Nemesis There are a number of stories set after Nemesis many of which follow up the events of the film: *'Death in Winter' (TNG novel) - Death in Winter features the first glimpse of the Enterprise and her crew and the state of the Romulan Empire after Nemesis. It also depicts the collection of genetic material from Jean-Luc Picard that led to Shinzon's creation. *'Articles of the Federation' (novel) - Articles of the Federation depicts the political environment following the events of Nemesis. *'Star Trek: Titan' - Titan is a new series showing the under Command of Will T. Riker, as stated in Nemesis the Titan's first mission, as depicted in the novel Taking Wing, is to assist in the political fallout on Romulus. *'Legacy}}' - Legacy introduces a story spanning 221 years within the Star Trek universe, including the aftermath of Nemesis. *'Captain's Blood' (TOS novel) and Captain's Glory (TOS novel) - Both novels take place after Nemesis and Data's death. Images Novelization images nemesis.jpg|Novelization cover image. picardNemesis.jpg|Jean-Luc Picard. shinzonNemesis.jpg|Shinzon. dataNemesis.jpg|Data. Film images hall of State.jpg|The Halls of the Imperial Senate senate.jpg|The chambers of the Imperial Senate of the Romulan Star Empire scimitar-thalaron.jpg|The Scimitar preparing to fire it's tharalon weapon iRWValdore.jpg|The IRW Valdore remus.jpg|Remus romulus.jpg|Romulus shinzon.jpg|Shinzon of Remus vkruk.jpg|Vkruk donatra.jpg|Commander Donatra donatra2.jpg|Commander Donatra hiren.jpg|Praetor Hiren talAura.jpg|Senator Tal'Aura picard2379.jpg|Captain Jean-Luc Picard captainriker.jpg|Captain Riker geordi2.jpg|Geordi La Forge deanna2.jpg|Deanna Troi beverly2.jpg|Beverly Crusher worf2.jpg|Worf, son of Mogh b-4.jpg|B-4 nemesissizechart.jpg|Comparison of the sizes of the ships. admJaneway2.jpg|Admiral Kathryn Janeway. nemesisPicard.jpg Publicity photos data2.jpg|Data. External links * * Nemesis, Star Trek Nemesis, Star Trek Nemesis, Star Trek